


shifts in dynamics

by WattStalf



Series: The Strega Saga [2]
Category: 91 Days (Anime)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Cousin Incest, M/M, Multi, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 20:58:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8911723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf
Summary: You two seem to be getting on great.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [37h4n0l](https://archiveofourown.org/users/37h4n0l/gifts).



> I DON'T KNOW WHAT IM DOING ANYMORE  
> MERRY EDGEMAS EDGE  
> YOUR PRESENT FOR ORGANIZING THE GIFT EXCHANGE  
> THANK YOU FOR ALL YOU DO

Strega is jealous, from the very beginning.

He is not jealous because Ronaldo is chosen over him to be the one to marry a Vanetti and improve relations with the family. He is not jealous that his cousin is the one chosen to marry the beautiful Fio Vanetti; in fact, he couldn't care less about the woman, outside of his jealousy that is directed _toward_ her.

The fact of the matter is, he is not jealous of Ronaldo for getting to marry her; he is jealous of Fio, and of her family, for taking Ronaldo away from him. Since his adolescence, he's been used by his uncle for a particular purpose, and, not long after that, he began to use Ronaldo for his own purposes. He has his needs now, after all his years, and he doesn't think he can fulfill them, only serving as his uncle's plaything. Sure, that isn't so bad, but he doesn't like being the one used. He can't imagine functioning without using someone, and if he loses Ronaldo, then he loses the only person he has been able to use.

Ronaldo knows that he isn't pleased, but the impressionable boy has grown into a man with his own ambition and with his own need to manipulate, and he brushes off Strega's complaints with an easy grin, and then he's on his way, and he's gone. Every now and then, he reports, but Strega acts as though he couldn't be less interested in the marriage.

Until one day he casually says, “I'm fucking her brother.”

“Which one?” he asks quickly, images of Nero Vanetti entering his mind immediately.

“The younger one. Poor boy is desperate for a replacement father figure, and things aren't going so well for the older one. I've got little Frate right where I need him to make some big moves,” says Ronaldo.

“So you're fucking him?”

“I'd think you of all people would know how effective than can be.”

“And what about his sister?”

“What about her? Wondering if you still need to be jealous of her? Unfortunately for you, I've got to do all I can with her as well. We need an heir, after all.” Ronaldo is being smug, of course, because he's enjoying how much this bothers his cousin. At what point did their relationship start to change, and their dynamic start to shift? Strega isn't sure what to make of it, and he wants his control back just as much as he wants Ronaldo back.

“Play nice,” he adds, “and I might just let you meet the kid.”

~X~

He does, one day, even though Strega isn't all too eager, and he knows from the beginning what Ronaldo's plans are. His cousin is trying to take control of the both of them, to prove to himself that he is no longer the one being used. Maybe that's the case now, and maybe Strega doesn't know what the hell is really going on between the two of them. In fact, maybe he hasn't for a long time, but the point is, he gives in and he doesn't say no, and that's how he finds himself fucking the kid.

“You two can learn to play nice, can't you?” was all Ronaldo said when trying to convince them. Frate gave into him so quickly that Strega had to give in as well; he's jealous, of course, and he can't just let himself be outdone.

But this is something he isn't used to. Once or twice, they've experimented like this, but he and Ronaldo both agreed it was better the other way, and his uncle would never ask something like this of him. Therefore, it's strange and foreign to him, and he is oddly self-conscious as he eases himself into Frate.

The boy whimpers pathetically, and he can't help but sneer at the noise, even though he isn't known to do much better himself. He's petty enough to want to mock Frate for being so needy for this and so desperate for Ronaldo's approval that he'll accept this from anyone, but, then, how much better is he?

“You two seem to be getting on great,” his cousin teases with a disgusting smirk, and for a moment, Strega really hates him for this.

“Are you just going to stand there and watch?” he hisses in reply.

“Maybe I will.”

Frate whimpers again, and Strega gives him a rough thrust as if to try to shut him up, but that only earns him another whimper and he groans, and whether it's from pleasure or exasperation, even he isn't sure. He hadn't even been the one to finger Frate in preparation. Instead, he had been made to watch as Ronaldo did it, and watch the way the boy's face shifted and contorted in pleasure, and that memory causes him to be rough yet again.

“You figured out how he likes it, huh?”

Infuriated, there is nothing Strega can do but continue, even knowing that this isn't even a punishment for Frate. He grits his teeth and he keeps fucking him, harder and harder because it isn't _fair_ , none of it, and then he feels Ronaldo's hand and he lets out his own pathetic whimper.

“It's your turn once he's done, you know?” his cousin all but murmurs as he starts to work a finger inside of him, and that's all he really needs to hear. This becomes less about revenge and more about a goal, and he keeps things up until the boy is crying out as he comes, and then, in the blink of an eye, Strega has abandoned him, readying himself for Ronaldo.

“You never change,” Ronaldo murmurs, pushing himself inside of Strega with ease, after all these years. “You're just as desperate as always.” He can't say anything in response, because he needed this so damn _badly_ that it's overwhelming now that he finally has it, and he moans and he whimpers, and sounds altogether more needy than Frate ever did.

Thoughts come to his mind then, the sort of petty, jealous thoughts that aren't out of place anymore, but he doesn't put voice to them. He thinks to beg Ronaldo to fuck him rougher, to fuck him like he would the boy, and he thinks to ask which is better, hoping that the answer will be in his favor and that Frate will have to listen to it. But he doesn't say any of that, he holds back and bites the inside of his cheek so hard that he nearly draws blood, and he relaxes and he takes what he is given.

But then Ronaldo grips him so tight that he's sure the marks left behind by his fingers will bruise, and he works his hips harder and faster, so rough that it really does hurt, and he murmurs low, where only Strega can hear it. “Don't tell him I said this, but you really are a lot more fun.”

Without even having to speak, while trying to hide his own petty thoughts, he gets all that he wanted, except for the fact that Frate has no idea what was said. A sense of satisfaction washes over him, though he knows that his jealousy won't be cured so easily, and that once this is over, he'll be back to seething on his own as he imagines his cousin and how involved he's become with this damn family.

But right now, he gives himself over completely to the moment, and pays no mind to the boy that watches them together, because he knows, in his own way, he's already won. Of course, this is all just to play things to Ronaldo's advantage, to their family's advantage; of course, Strega isn't really losing his control, and Ronaldo is just using all that he taught him to get his way with those two.

As long as he continues to see it this way, he can continue to believe that he's won.

Frate can't take his eyes off of them, as much as he wants to, and jealousy burns within him as well. He's known about the strange relationship between the two of them from the beginning, and all he wants right now is to be the one that Ronaldo chooses and the one he approves of. Biting his lip, he watches the way Strega goes to pieces as he comes, and tries to learn from all of this.

 


End file.
